Love Spell
by StitchKitteh
Summary: After Zelda is sealed away, Link is once again met with the witch who dared to call him hers. But this time, she has some devilish magic on her side. M For smut. OCXLink crap and stuff.


**A little idea I had. :3 I suck at writing smut, but enjoy. Basically this takes place in Skyward Sword after Zelda is sealed up, and my obsessive little OC Karuna decides to take advantage of the situation and seduce Link….. with magic! :D Yeah, beat me up all you want about pairing my OC up with Link, but keep in mind I'm more for him and Zelda in Skyward Sword, and Karuna's just insane, so screw it. Here we go.**

She was gone. Sealed away for him to rescue both Skyloft and the surface world. It was his duty to do it for her. For Zelda…

Link walked through the dark woods, desperate to make it back to Skyloft. He needed the help of his crimson loftwing, after all. However, something told him he was being watched….

"Link-kun…" a haunting voice called.

His head whipped to around to see her. Her blank amber eyes and long greenish blue hair, all of it. Her silent demeanor frightened him.

"Y-you," he stammered as she slowly walked toward him.

Karuna silently came within inches of his face, her emotionless eyes piercing his blue ones.

"I asked you what would happen if Zelda was gone…not too far ago"

Link recalled when the two were alone, in the wildflower patch, before he knew the truth. Her tone was so grim, like she wanted her gone. It seemed she'd gotten her wish.

"You never answered me, though. I am curious to hear your answer, Link-kun."

Every time she uttered that nickname, he felt chills run down his spine. He knew she was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way. Zelda was his treasure. He belonged to her, not Karuna. But the witch never listened to him. She was insistent on being his bride, and he knew of her assassination attempts on the girl, as well. She was willing to kill for him.

"W-what do you want? Did Ghira… I'm sorry, your master tell you to kill me?"

Karuna reached up and stroked his face.

"No. Lord Ghira-sama did not send me after you."

Her eyes flashed.

"I came of my own free will."

Link's eyes widened and light blush came to his face as the Demon Lord's servant pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Link attempted to pull away, but something inside him wouldn't let him. The witch's lips parted, and she then slid her tongue in his mouth, lancing it over his. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the blond locks lovingly.

Link however, didn't resist. He let her put her hands on him and kiss him. In fact, he felt himself enjoying it quite a lot.

Karuna pulled away, the blonde's saliva dripping off her warm tongue.

"Why can't I resist you?" Link asked, a hint of lust in his somewhat confused voice.

A seductive smirk crossed the teal haired girl's lips.

"I mentioned I am a witch many times, Link-kun. You should know by now I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

She pulled him down to her collar bone.

"Like this love potion, for example."

Link breathed in, smelling a deep and romantic fragrance, mixed with the smell of her soft hair.

"It certainly does wonders, does it not?"

The hero nodded slowly, entranced by her hypnotic spell. He then licked her collar bone.

"It tastes wonderful, too, hmm?"

"Like vanilla, with a deep hint of citrus," Link grinned as sucked and nibbled her neck.

The witch had played him into her trap. He knew she had wanted for this to happen as soon as Zelda was "gone". The love potion was her way to fuel the continued fire of loneliness. Karuna had planned to use Link's sexual urges against him. It was a dirty way to play, but effective.

The two slide against an oak tree, their hand all over each other as lust filled the air. The witch had seemed to have taken ideas from her master, getting in Link's personal space and attempting to break, but unfortunately for Ghirahim, he didn't possess the seduction Karuna had.

Slowly, Karuna pushed away, pulling one of Link's hands to the straps of her top. She pressed his fingers against the diamond talisman that kept it in place, letting it fall to the ground with a small tink, allowing the straps to come lose as the witch slid her top off, exposing her bare chest.

Link licked his lips as he took off his gauntlets and touched her bare breasts. He gently caressed them, running his thumbs over her soft skin as she giggled, pulling her gloves and silver bangles off to feel his warm cheeks.

"Link-kun, you are certainly skilled for virgin," Karuna smirked as she kissed his forehead, then unhooked the clasps of her over skirt and tossed it aside with her shirt.

Link began to kiss her breasts, and then soon found himself sucking on them.

"Mmm, I take it back. You are incredibly skilled"

Karuna removed her shorts, headband, and shoes, leaving her only in a pair of white panties trimmed with lace. The blonde let of her chest and then moved down, hooking his thumbs over the band of her underwear, only to feel a rush of magic go through his entire body.

The witch's hand glowed with blue aura, her amber eyes flashing as she shook her head.

"No, you have not taken much off, yet."

She unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside, and then pulled his green tunic off his head along with his hat. The teal haired girl then removed his light chainmail and unbuttoned his white shirt, her fingers seductively brushing his chest every so often till it was removed.

Link pulled her close, her breasts pressing against his nude torso. He nibbled her ear gently, occasionally licking her lobe.

"Right now, I hate you so much, but that damn potion you've used…"

He looked her in the eyes, hand underneath her chin.

"Makes me so….hungry."

Karuna pulled his boots off, and then Link eagerly took off the rest, displaying his full glory. The witch held his erect member stroking the tip before she licked her lips and engulfed it entirely. Link shook from pleasure as she sucked and bobbed her head back in fourth, tongue licking every inch it could get. Link wondered if she had done this before, perhaps to please her master Ghirahim. Then again, despite Karuna's odd and dazed behavior, she had always seemed smarter than how people perceived her. She knew every movement Link always made, so it was logical she had somehow found out how to please the blonde.(maybe she spied on him while he was masturbating. :D)

Just as he was near climaxing, the girl let go of his member with a wet pop. She then reached grabbed the rim of her panties and slid them down, only to have Link assist her by sliding them down her thighs and feeling them in his hands,

"My, I had no idea you were so wet," he smirked as Karuna blushed, smiling as water continued to drip out of her and onto the ground below her.

The witch took a deep breath, and the stroked her darling one's hair. She let her hand trail to the ground and then spread her legs wide.

"Do as you please, Link-kun."

Karuna gasped in shock as she felt his saliva covered member go inside of her, but then settled down and breathed deeply as she felt her hymen stretch.

Link was surprised that the girl was a virgin, as her movements before seemed so …. experienced. But never the less, he didn't mind sharing his first time with her, though it was probably from the potion.

"Ahhh, Link-kun, please, go on."

He thrust into her, her moans fueling his burning fire of passion. She gripped his golden hair and panted as he continued to deflower her, moving in her and through her. Her true love was finally giving her everything she had dreamed of, just as she had planned.

"This feels, wonderful….." she moaned, orgasming and gripping his hair as hard as she could.

"I..I'm…I'm co…."

His hot soul rushed inside of her, white liquid dripping over their thighs.

The two let go and fell aside, gasping and panting.

"Link-kun…."

Karuna nuzzled up to Link, the smell of sex hazing through the air.

"Thank you, my love…"

**And there was my better attempt at smut. FYI, this is not a selfinsert. Link, I love you, but not in that way. :D**


End file.
